Voldemop: ucieczka przed MOPEM?
by VoldekToBuc
Summary: Voldemort chciał zabić Potterów. Jednak los chciał inaczej...
1. Rozdział 1, czyli wielki błąd Lorda V

Voldemop: ucieczka przed… mopem?

Rozdział 1, czyli wielki błąd Lorda Voldemorta

W owe pamiętne Halloween 1981 roku, Lord Voldemort i jego ziomale imprezowali w jakimś obskurnym pubie. Żeby mieć spokój od Zakonu i mugolskich gliniarzy, wybrali miejsce mało uczęszczane. Na wszelki wypadek wymordowali właścicieli oraz gości by ktoś ich nie próbował szpiegować. Pozbyli się też ciał.

Bawili się w najlepsze - z samego początku pili za powodzenie wyprawy szefa, ale potem już chlali bez umiaru. Voldy'ego obsługiwał Glizdek, w fartuszku w różowe króliczki. Lordzik nasz pożerał ogromne ilości owego boskiego ciasta, zwanego szarlotką. Popijał ją najlepszą śliwowicą, sprowadzoną z Jugosławii. Gdy opróżnił już cały zapas tychże pokarmów, postanowił łyknąć jeszcze czegoś mocniejszego, by mieć bardzo dobry humor, jak wpadnie w odwiedzinki do tych, tfu… Potterów. Zakrzyknął więc:

\- Glizdogonie, przynieś mi tu zaraz samogona z piwnicy!

\- Dobrze, Panie, już lecę.

Poleciał rzeczywiście – rozochoceni Śmierciożercy z głośnym rechotem wykopsali go na schody, po których się stoczył. Po chwili wrócił, niosąc bimber. By się nie męczyć noszeniem po kilka butelek, wziął całą zgrzewkę. Voldi najpierw pił z kieliszka, ale wkrótce to go znudziło, pociągnął więc z gwinta. Łyknął tak dużo, że mało brakowało, żeby się zakrztusił. Obtarł gadzią twarz rękawem. Spojrzał na zegarek. Dochodziła 22:00. Mruknął pod nosem czy też jego żałosną szparkowatą imitacją:

\- No, pora lecieć. Jest idealna godzina na wizytę.

Wstał i wyszedł z pubu, chwiejąc się i zataczając na nogach. Teleportował się, ponieważ uważał, że to najszybszy środek lokomocji. Nie chciał się cackać z miotłami.

Jednak jego chytry plan od samego początku wziął w łeb. Najpierw pomylił cel podróży…

Znalazł się w jakimś dziwnym miejscu. Przypominało jakąś chatkę, ale wyglądało bardziej, jakby była zrobiona w środku drzewa. Przy stoliku siedziały jakieś dwa stworki: niższy i wyższy. Rozmawiały o czymś ze sobą. Gdy go zobaczyły, zdziwiły się bardzo. Jeden szeptem zapytał drugiego:

\- Muchomorku, nie wiesz może, co to jest, to dziwne coś? A może ktoś…?

\- Nie wiem, Żwirku, ale rzeczywiście jest dziwny. Spytamy go? – zaproponował Muchomorek.

\- Zwariowałeś? Jeszcze coś nam zrobi. Wygląda na takiego, co nas nie lubi.

\- Dlaczego?

\- Zgrzyta zębami i w ogóle, jest jakiś nienormalny. Taki blady, jakby go w piwnicy bez okien trzymali. W życiu nie widziałem takiego cudaka.

\- W takim razie, co on robi w naszej chatce? – zastanawiał się Muchomorek.

\- A bo ja wiem? Może zabłądził… - Żwirek wzruszył ramionami.

\- Może… - westchnął Muchomorek.

Voldy nie wytrzymał. Wiedział, że mówią o nim. Czuł też jakieś zamroczenie we łbie. Postanowił wynieść się stamtąd jak najszybciej. _„A może to szpiedzy?"_ – pomyślał. _„Nie, przecież oni wyglądają na za głupich na szpiegów. Zresztą powinienem chyba być już gdzie indziej i odnosić triumf nad całym światem. Dobra, spadam stąd"_. Teleportował się.

Trzask wytrącił Żwirka i Muchomorka z zadumy.

\- C-co t-to było? – Muchomorek się przestraszył.

\- Zobacz, znikł ten dziwny ktoś. – stwierdził Żwirek.

\- Ano, nie ma już go tu. To dobrze. Nie podobał mi się. – odetchnął z ulgą Muchomorek.

\- To fajnie, rzeczywiście. Co robimy na obiad? – zmienił temat jego kompan.

\- To, co zwykle. Kaszę.

Tymczasem nasz stary cwaniak Voldek wylądował właśnie w Dolinie Godryka. Był jakieś kilkadziesiąt metrów od domu Potterów, których właśnie zamierzał unicestwić raz na zawsze. A zwłaszcza tego dzieciaka, który mu strasznie działał na nerwy. Odchrząknął dla dodania sobie pewności.

Szedł, potykając się o swą czarną szatę, która, szczerze mówiąc, bardzo wypłowiała. Nie używał jednak Perwoll Black Magic ani Woolite Black, ponieważ, według niego, to dobre tylko dla mugoli, skutkiem czego kolor jej nie przypominał specjalnie czarnego. Obecny kolor był mniej więcej ciemnoszaro-brązowo-zgniło-czarno-sraczkoburaczkowy. Nie była też wyprasowana. Krótko mówiąc, nie wyglądała jak SZATA ale jak SZMATA. Lordusia to jednak nie obchodziło, gdyż był tak zadufany w sobie, iż sądził, że jest najprzystojniejszym i najseksowniejszym mężczyzną świata czarodziejskiego!

Podszedł w końcu pod dom Potterów i zapukał do drzwi.

Dokładnie w tym samym czasie Potterowie raczyli się przepysznymi goframi z wiśniową. Harry aż był wniebowzięty, tak mu smakowały. Właśnie skończyli jeść, gdy usłyszeli pukanie dom drzwi wejściowych.

\- Co to za ciul dobija się o tej porze? – zapytał James.

\- Skarbie, nie wyrażaj się tak przy Harrym. – upomniała go Lily.

\- Dobrze, ale uważam, że to chyba jakiś dowcip.

Skierował się do drzwi. Dla pewności zajrzał przez judasza.

\- No i kto tam? – spytał Lily ze szczytu schodów.

\- To tylko ten przypał, Voldemop.

\- A czego chce?

\- Jeszcze go nie pytałem.

Zaś z drugiej strony Voldy uznał milczenie za zgodę, i już, już, się pakował do domu, ale coś, a raczej ktoś go blokował. Działo się tak, gdyż James znalazł mopa w kącie i pomyślał _„Voldemop… Vol... de... mop... Ucieczka... przed... mopem...? Ucieczka przed mopem? Boi się go czy co? Chwila, może tak jest? Lepiej sprawdzę"._ Zobaczył wsuwającą się nogę intruza, więc chwycił mop i zaczął ją grzmocić. Tamten się pchał jeszcze bardziej. Mimo starań Pottera Voldkowi udało się w końcu wleźć. James tylko wrzasnął dziko i zaczął go walić mopem po tej łysej łepetynie.

\- Ojej, jak fajnie puka w twoim czerepie! Masz ty tam w ogóle coś na kształt mózgu? Oj, chyba nie! Zastanawiam się, ile twoja stara musiała śniegu zeżreć, żeby urodzić takiego bałwana! Ha! Ha! Ha! A masz ty pajacu! I jeszcze! I na dokładkę! Żeby ci guz wyrósł jak kotu Tomowi na tej kreskówce! Chcesz jeszcze po nosie? A nie, zapomniałem, przecież ty nie masz nosa! W takim razie masz po oczach! Może ci się teraz te czerwone żarówki wyłączą!

Voldiego tak zatkało, że aż zapomniał języka w gębie. Ba, zapomniał nawet, że miał różdżkę. Usiłował zwiewać, ale jego krzywe kulasy odmawiały mu posłuszeństwa. W końcu dostał się na schody, ale James nadal go gonił. Wdrapał się na piętro i pędem wszedł za najbliższe drzwi i zamknął je ze sobą. Nie zdążył puścić klamki, gdy dostał kilka ciosów i osunął się na podłogę. _„Co znowu?!"_ – pomyślał próbując wstać.

\- A żebyś wiedział, bezmózgowcu ty! Tak się wdzierać komu do pokoju! Wstydu nie masz! – krzyknęła Lily.

„ _Czy ja powiedziałem to głośno?"_ – Voldi pomyślał ze strachem.

Lily tymczasem wciąż go kopała i waliła. W dzieciństwie pobierała nauki karate u swojego taty, który był w tym bardzo dobry. Petunia, jej siostra, też się trochę uczyła, ale nie szło jej to najlepiej. Dość o tym, w każdym razie doskonałe to umiała i tak przywaliła Voldemopowi, że był cały w siniakach.

Wtedy Harry, który trochę drzemał od kilkunastu minut, się obudził. Zobaczył brzydkiego łysego pana, z którym walczyła mama, więc zrozumiał, że nie jest on miły. Spojrzał na mamę i chciał jej pomóc. Spostrzegł na stole gofrownicę i nagle uwolniła się jego przypadkowa magia. Gofrownica jeszcze nie zdążyła wystygnąć i nim Voldy się spostrzegł, uniosła się w powietrze i spadła na niego, przytrzaskując mu głowę. Czuło się trochę woni przypalonej skóry. Tak, rzeczywiście, Voldemop nie zdążył się przyjrzeć wnętrzu gofrownicy, bo jak go trzasnęła, to od razu wykitował.

Lily, która od sekundy stała w bezruchu, zapytała:

\- Czy.. czy on już nie żyje?

Harry pokiwał głową. Niedawno zauważył, że tak można czasem odpowiadać, kiedy się zgadza z drugą osobą, która do niego właśnie mówi.

Nagle do pokoju wbiegł James, dysząc i trzymając wciąż mopa w garści. Zauważył Voldziowe truchło i zaczął je okładać mopem.

\- Ej, czemu on już nie jęczy?

\- Dopiero co zdechł, kochanie.

\- Co tak jedzie? – zapytał, marszcząc nos. – Już się rozkłada?

\- No coś ty, spójrz na jego łeb. – odrzekła Lily.

\- O rety! Czy ktoś próbował zrobić z niego gofra? – zapytał James podejrzliwie, patrząc na gofrownicę spoczywającą na twarzy Voldka – Skórę ma nieźle spaloną – podniósł gofrownicę.

\- Najwyraźniej uwolniła się przypadkowa magia Harry'ego.

\- Serio?

\- No, ale ja wcześniej też mu przyłożyłam. Znam karate.

\- Brawa, brawa! I dla mnie też! Ja mu wyłoiłem skórę tym oto narzędziem – powiedział z dumą, demonstrując mopa.

\- No dobra, ale jest okropnie późno – Lily spojrzała na zegar. – Marsz do łóżek!

\- Chwileczkę, a co z tym? – James wskazał na zwłoki Voldemopa.

\- Przede wszystkim włożyć to do czarnego worka i na razie położyć w piwnicy. Rano się będziemy zastanawiać. A potem spać!

Zrobili tak i poszli spać po tym obfitującym w wydarzenia wieczorze.


	2. Rozdział 2, czyli co zrobić z Voldziem?

Rozdział 2, czyli co zrobić ze zdechlakiem Voldziem?

Wcześnie rano następnego dnia James poszedł do piwnicy. Rozchylił trochę worek, wyciągnął aparat fotograficzny i zrobił parę zdjęć denatowi. Potem zawiązał worek i wyniósł go przed dom. Znalazł na strychu duży karton, załadował do niego worek i zakleił.

Następnie wziął pudło i podszedł do kominka w salonie. Rozpalił różdżką ogień, wrzucił szczyptę proszku Fiuu i, wchodząc w szmaragdowe płomienie, wypowiedział adres Syriusza, swego najlepszego kumpla. Po chwili pojawił się w jego kominku i wyszedł z niego. W pokoju był Syriusz.

\- Siema brachu! – poklepał przyjaciela James.

\- James! Co ty tu robisz? – spytał Syriusz.

\- Jestem z wizytą. Mam do ciebie prośbę. – oznajmił James.

\- O co chodzi, Rogacz?

\- Mógłbyś mi pożyczyć motocykl? Muszę dostarczyć bardzo dużą paczkę Dumbledore'owi. To pilne. – poprosił James.

\- Oczywiście. Uprzedziłeś go?

\- Nie. To ma być niespodzianka. Facet po prostu padnie, gdy ją rozpakuje.

\- To ma być dowcip?

\- Jeszcze jaki! Chciałbym widzieć jego minę!

\- A możesz mi pokazać, co jest w środku? Nikomu słówka nie pisnę, przysięgam! – zapytał Łapa aż podskakując.

\- Masz – podał mu zdjęcia. – Poznajesz to coś?

\- To? Gdyby nie to, że część tej głowy wygląda, jakby ktoś przypalił ją gofrownicą, to przypominałaby naszego starego Voldzia. Niech zgadnę… to nie żyje i jest tam? – wskazał na karton. James skinął głową.

\- A ja przyrżnąłem mu mopem, a Lily go skopała.

\- Fajnie.

James wziął motor, wsadził pudło do przyczepy i pojechał. Po paru godzinach bardzo szybkiej jazdy dojechał wreszcie na hogwarckie błonia. Trwały akurat lekcje, więc nikt się nie szwendał. Rozpędził się, i gdy przejeżdżał koło okna Dumbla, krzyknął:

\- Wingardium Leviosa!

Paczka poleciała prosto w okno i wpadła do środka, tłukąc je.

\- No i dobra – mruknął.

Pojechał z powrotem.

W tym samym czasie stary Drops siedział sobie w gabinecie. Usiłował częstować dropsami Fawkesa, ale ten był na diecie i nie chciał. W pewnej chwili zaskrzeczał i zamachał skrzydłami. Dymbel się przesunął, w samą porę, bo przez okno wpadła wielka paczka, robiąc ogromny łomot.

\- Co to? Nie przyniosła tego żadna sowa ani żaden inny ptak… Hmm… spora ta paczka.

Rozciął taśmy zaklejające pudło. Jego oczom ukazał się czarny worek. _„No, no, nieźle zapakowane"_ – pomyślał. _„Nie, to raczej nie jest dostawa dropsów, bo nie grzechocze. Trochę to miękkie. Co to może być? To jakiś dowcip, czy co?_ Otworzył go. Oniemiał.

Po chwili zobaczył ciemność.

Pięć minut później…

Wchodzi Minerwa do gabinetu.

\- Albusie, chciałam powiedzieć ci, że… A zresztą już zapomniałam, co.

Zamarła, widząc go nieprzytomnego. Pomyślała, że trzeba może go reanimować.

Potrząsnęła jego ramionami. Otworzył oczy.

\- Co? Kto? Gdzie? – wzdrygnął się.

\- Uspokój się, Albusie. Co ci się stało? Dlaczego zemdlałeś?

\- Z szoku, jakiego doznałem, kiedy zobaczyłem, co jest w środku tego worka. To jest nie do opisania szokujące.

\- Serio?

\- Sama zajrzyj, to się przekonasz, Minerwo. – wskazał jej wór.

\- Podeszła i zajrzała. Po chwili odskoczyła.

\- Matko święta! Czy to Sam-Wiesz-Kto?

\- Minerwo, Voldemort.

\- Mniejsza z tym!

\- Zastanawiam się, kto go tak urządził. I kto go tu przysłał.

\- No właśnie. Ciekawe, nie ma co. Już wiem! – zawołała. – Trzeba wypytać wszystkich znajomych, kto z nich wczoraj jadł gofry.

\- Słucham?

\- Ktoś go przytrzasnął w gębę gorącym urządzeniem kuchennym, które młodzież nazywa gofrownicą. Ktoś go też skopał i długo walił mokrym mopem, sądząc po śladach mydlin.

\- No, no, no… nie ma co… Ale tego chyba nie zrobiło małe dziecko?

\- No wiesz co, wstydziłbyś się tak mówić! Dlaczego niby miałoby to zrobić małe dziecko? I jakie?

\- A bo ja wiem? Taki na przykład Harry Potter…

\- Przecież on nie ma nawet półtora roku! I dlaczego niby on?

\- A może jednak to nie on…

Albus i Minerwa zamyślili się.

Nagle do gabinetu wpadł nie kto inny, jak Severus Snape, zwany też Nietoperzem.

\- Hej, co się stało? – zapytał Dumbledore.

\- Czy wiecie, że nie mam już Mrocznego Znaku na przedramieniu? Patrzcie! – podwinął rękaw Severus.

\- Rzeczywiście. I wiem, dlaczego - odpowiedział Dropsoholik.

\- Ale co się mogło stać? Czyżby ten wredny Volde… Volde… Voldemort już nie żył? O rety! Mogę wymówić jego nazwisko!

\- Idź i się pogap. No, już. – zachęciła Minerwa – Leży tam. – wskazała.

Musieli go podtrzymać, bo nogi ugięły się pod Severusem.

\- Czy to wy do wykończyliście?

\- A skąd! Ktoś mi go podrzucił.

\- A nie słyszałeś nic?

\- Zdawało mi się, że usłyszałem warkot motoru. Ale co może robić motor w Hogwarcie?

\- Motor, motor… Już mam! To sprawka Huncwotów! To oni, albo któryś z nich! Pewnie go załatwili i nie wiedzieli, co z nim zrobić. To do nich podobne.

\- Cóż, skończmy z tym. Nieważne, kto to zrobił, jak i w jakim celu. Ważne, że wącha już kwiatki od spodu. Powinniśmy się cieszyć i urządzić jakąś balangę. Może któreś z was ma ochotę na dropsa? Nikt? Trudno, sam zjem. Tę nowinę trzeba oznajmić wszystkim, chociaż nauczycielom.

\- Dobra, idziemy na obiad. Przy stole będzie wygodniej powiedzieć im o tym. A poza tym, w Proroku się umieści nekrolog, nic więcej. Coś takiego:

„ _ **Stary Voldzio zdechł nareszcie!  
Więc się cieszcie! Więc się cieszcie!  
Zgreda beznosego nie ma!  
I to nie jest żadna ściema.  
W nocy ktoś go ukatrupił  
Zaraz, jak Voldy się upił.  
Gofrownica poszła w ruch  
Voldzio dostał w głowę, buch!  
Ktoś go skopał, zamopował  
I do worka zaraz schował.  
Więc nie płaczcie po nim, dziatki  
Nie zasłużył on na kwiatki."**_

\- Może być?

\- Niezłe. Chyba się nie połapią. Paniki nie powinno być po takim wierszyku.


	3. Rozdział 3, czyli co słychać u Petunii?

Rozdział 3, czyli co słychać u Petunii?

Cofnijmy się jeszcze do poranka tego samego dnia, czyli wtedy, zanim James jechał z paczką.

Harry bawił się klockami, ale nie byle jakimi, bo mógł ustawić z nich model Hogwartu.

Nagle zadzwonił telefon. James zamontował go w domu ze względu na Lily, żeby mogła mieć kontakt ze swą siostrą, Petunią. Lily poszła go odebrać.

Podniosła słuchawkę. Dobył się z niej głos Petunii:

\- Halo? Tu Petunia.

\- Cześć Tuniu, z tej strony Lily.

\- Co u ciebie słychać?

\- A co u ciebie?

\- U mnie? Mam wolną chwilę, to zadzwoniłam. Vernon pojechał do pracy, a Dudley ogląda Teletubisie - Lily słyszała w słuchawce głos dobywający się z telewizora: „Pora na Teletubisie, pora na Teletubisie."- Bardzo lubi ten program. Wczoraj próbował mnie namówić, żebym zrobiła mu telegrzanki z tubisiowym kremem. Starałam się go uświadomić, że się nie da. Jakoś zrozumiał.

\- A skąd mogłaś wiedzieć, o co mu chodzi? Przecież on ma zaledwie rok i 4 miesiące.

\- Wskazywał na nie palcem, na mnie i na swoją buzię.

\- Mój Harry woli bawić się aktywnie niż oglądać telewizję. Akurat bawi się klockami, bo Jamesa chwilowo nie ma w domu.

\- A działo się coś ostatnio ciekawego?

\- Hmm… wczoraj wieczorem mieliśmy wizytę jakiegoś wyjątkowo durnego faceta. Dostał w łeb i… uhm,… się… eee… wyniósł.

\- Co to za jeden?

\- Nie wiem, czy go znasz. Nazywa się Voldemort, chociaż prawdziwość jego nazwiska jest wątpliwa.

\- Czemu?

\- "Vol de mort" znaczy po francusku "Ucieczka przed śmiercią", ale biorąc pod uwagę wczorajsze zajście, to on tam chyba bardziej się boi mopa, niż śmierci Zwłaszcza jak James pogonił go mopem po całym domu. Powinien więc się nazywać Voldemop, no nie?

\- Pewnie! Przypomniało mi się, że miałam powiedzieć ci ważną nowinę.

\- Jaką? – zapytała Lily.

\- Vernon w połowie grudnia ma bardzo ważny wyjazd służbowy. Pojedzie z paroma ludźmi ze swej firmy Grunnings do tego biednego kraju na wschodzie, do tej Polski, PRL-u, czy jak tam się nazywa ten kraj na wschodzie. Mają Polakom oferować sprzedaż tych doskonałych świdrów, by ich gospodarka się choć trochę polepszyła. Mam nadzieję, że ten cały Jaruzelski z ich rządu nie wymyśli czegoś durnego w tym czasie, bo nie dojdzie do transakcji i Vernon będzie wściekły. On, jak się wścieka, to robi się taki czerwony na twarzy, aż purpurowy, a na czole pulsuje mu jakaś żyła. W połączeniu z jego wąsami daje to dość nietypowy wynik.

\- Bardzo chciałabym zobaczyć, jak wygląda w takiej sytuacji, ale chyba niespecjalnie by się ucieszył z naszej wizyty. Mogłabyś mi kiedy przesłać fotkę z jego wściekłą twarzą?

\- Jak mi się uda, to tak. Nie, Dudziaczku, nie liż telewizora. Tak, wiem, że tam są pyszne dania, ale one są tylko w ekranie. – Petunia upomniała syna. – Niestety, muszę już kończyć.

\- Powiadomisz mnie, czy Vernonowi się powiedzie?

\- Oczywiście. Pa!

\- Pa!

Zakończyły rozmowę i Lily odłożyła słuchawkę. Rozmowa trochę trwała i Harry zdążył ułożyć cały zamek.

\- Wow, Harry, jaki piękny! Brawo!

Harry też się uśmiechnął.

\- Gdzie jest twoja miotełka, Harry? Polatasz sobie po domu, a ja cię będę gonić.

Szybko ją przyniósł i wsiadł na nią. _„No, talent do quidditcha masz taki sam jak James. Nie dziwię się"_ – mruknęła. Bawiła się z nim tak przez całe przedpołudnie. Po obiedzie bawili się w chowanego. Gdy wrócił James, dołączył do nich natychmiast - obiad zjadł u Łapy, który go o to prosił. Po kolacji czytał Proroka Wieczornego. Zauważył coś zabawnego i zachichotał.

\- Lily, przeczytaj to. Można pęknąć ze śmiechu!

Wzięła gazetę i spojrzała w to miejsce. Parsknęła śmiechem.

\- Czekaj, to o nim? Nie wiem kto ułożył ten wierszyk, ale lepiej nie mógł tego ująć! W życiu nie czytałam zabawniejszego nekrologu. Cha! Cha! Cha! A to ci dopiero!

Przeczytali go Harry'emu na głos, i ten też był rozbawiony.

Parę godzin wcześniej…

Wtenczas Śmierciożercy sobie wędrowali. Czerepy bolały ich ogromnie z powodu gigantycznego kaca, więc trzymali się za nie i jęczeli oraz stękali.

\- Oj, jak mnie głowa boli!

– O, Rudolfie, nie trzeba było tak się nabzdryngolić. Chlałeś tak, jakbyś zdychał na Saharze w lipcu. Taki spragniony byłeś – docinał Lucjusz Malfoy.

\- Ty też się narąbałeś! – odparł Rudolf Lestrange.

\- Ale ja piłem z klasą! – bronił się arystokrata.

\- Nie zaczyna się zdania od „ale" - powiedział Glizdogon. – Wszyscy jesteście durnie.

\- Ja ci dam durnia!

\- Kurczę, gdzie nasz Pan? – biadoliła Bellatrix. – Jeszcze nie wrócił z misji. A jeśli się coś nie powiodło?

\- Nie kracz. Nasz Pan zawsze zwycięża. Tym razem pewnie też tak było. – uspokajał ją Avery.

\- Cicho! Ktoś idzie!

\- O kurczę! Zapomniałem różdżki! – dało się słyszeć kilkanaście głosów.

\- O rety! Ja też jej nie mam! – przeraziła się Bellatrix.

\- Nikt jej nie ma! Jesteśmy bezbronni!

A szedł tam właśnie jakiś młodzieniec. Zwał się Gilderoy Lockhart i dopiero co rozpoczynał swą karierę. Zamierzał przywłaszczyć sobie dokonania jednego staruszka, który tu na odludziu, załatwił jakiegoś potwora, ale gazet nie czytał i nie zgłosił swego dzieła. Gilderoy w jakiś sposób jednak się o tym dowiedział i postanowił to wykorzystać. Szedł właśnie tam, by staruszek mu wszystko opowiedział, a nastepnie usunąć mu pamięć. Niestety, nie wiedział, że sprawa się nieco skomplikuje…

Ujrzał w końcu owego staruszka i podszedłszy do niego, zaczął go wypytywać o okoliczności jego wyczynu, podając się za wielkiego fana. Staruszek nie był jednak szczególnie zainteresowany tą rozmową.

Tymczasem śmierciożercy znaleźli jakieś grzybki i się naćpali.

\- Yyy… Widzę jakiegoś ryżego dzieciaka, ale niepodobnego z twarzy do tych zdrajców krwi Weasleyów, który chyba ma na imię Harry, choć nie wiem, skąd to wiem. Są tam też jakieś dinozaury i niebieskie wiaderko i najwyraźniej są w jakimś Dinoświecie.*

\- Ja też je widzę! Aaa! Ten dinozaur w pampersie mnie polizał! Ratunku!

\- Ej, o oni ćpali? Powinienem był im powiedzieć, że muchomorów się nie je – westchnął staruszek, przyglądając się całej ferajnie i pukając się w czoło. – Muchomory i piołun to chyba najgorsze połączenie, prawda panie...? - zobaczył, że Lockhart wyciąga po kryjomu różdżkę i natychmiast domyśliwszy się, o co mu naprawdę chodziło, szybko schował się.

Gilderoy nie zauważył tego i zawołał:  
\- _Obliviate!_

Zaklęcie poleciało w stronę, gdzie jeszcze przed chwilą stał staruszek, a obecnie znajdowali się tylko śmierciożercy. Było mocne i w jakiś sposób trafiło ich wszystkich. Ten zaś, który miał być celem, podrzucił im świstoklika, aby się ich pozbyć. Była to piłka, więc Śmierciożercy się na nią rzucili.

Lockhart gdzieś się zmył. Śmierciojadów natomiast gdzieś zaniosło do jakiegoś miasteczka prosto na ulicę. Akurat jakiś gościu otworzył studzienkę kanalizacyjną. Tamci zawołali chórem:

\- Przerębel! Idziemy łowić ryby!

Zdziwiony facet gdzieś zwiał, a oni powpadali do otworu i popłynęli gdzieś ze ściekiem, mając za towarzystwo zdechłe dętki i rozbite butelki.

Gilderoy zaś, spostrzegłszy swą pomyłkę, postanowił, że będzie grzecznym chłopcem i nie będzie nikomu zabierać dokonanych czynów i pamięci. No, chyba, że… _„…no właśnie, co z tym Sam-Wiesz-kim?"_ Teleportował się do Londynu, by pójść na Pokątną i zasięgnąć informacji, jaki jest stan rzeczy. Wszedł do Dziurawego Kotła.

\- Cześć, Tom, masz Proroka Wieczornego? Bo, wiesz, skończyła mi się prenumerata.  
\- Masz.

Lockhart przeglądając gazetę, natrafił na wierszowany nekrolog. Z początku myślał, że to żart. Jednak wczytując się głębiej, połapał się, o co chodzi.

 _No nie..  
Ktoś go wczoraj załatwił, a ja nic nie wiem?  
To nie fair!  
Zaraz, zaraz… A co się stało z trupem?_

Niżej było napisane: _**„Ciało zostało skremowane, a następnie wystrzelone w rakiecie na Jowisza. Gdy będzie u celu, zostanie włączona samodestrukcja rakiety. Rakieta jest mugolska, bo to było najlepsze wyjście[…]."**_

 _No to klops… Co ja mam zrobić teraz? Nic już nie wymyślę. Marzenia o sławie przepadły…_

*Kreskówka "Harry i wiaderko pełne dinozaurów"


	4. Zakończenie

Zakończenie, czyli wszystko wraca do normy. A może jednak jest coś nie tak?

Nikt wcześniej nie przypuszczałby chyba, że ta tragiczna śmierć Lorda Voldemorta będzie aż tak brzemienna w skutki. Bo kto by pomyślał, że Gilderoy Lockhart mógłby wpaść w depresję! Cóż, ta sprawa nie miała zbyt dużego rozgłosu, chociaż to umieszczono w gazecie.

Szczerze mówiąc, urzędnicy też byli tym dość zaskoczeni, ale jakoś, o dziwo! – nie wpadli w panikę. Otrzymali zwłoki Lorda w czarnym worku - wysłał go im Dumbledore, bo nie chciał mieć go na głowie. Była też dołączona kartka, na której było napisane, czyje są te zwłoki, by nie zaglądali do wora, bo by się przerazili, oraz nekrolog, który mają umieścić w Proroku lub w Żonglerze, jak kto by chciał.

Działali w dyskrecji, niemniej jednak byli troszkę rozczarowani brakiem informacji o tym, kto Voldemorta sprzątnął. Zresztą, to aż tak bardzo ich nie interesowało. Ważne, że został zabity – i tyle. Udało im się zwinąć mugolom jedną z najlepszych rakiet, wsadzili do niej denata i wysłali ją na Jowisza na autopilocie. W pobliżu celu miało dojść do samodestrukcji rakiety. Sprawozdanie z tego umieścili w gazecie razem z nekrologiem.

Półtora miesiąca później…

Rano, po śniadaniu, Lily wyszła z domu na spacerek. Dzień był ładny, mimo, iż była już połowa grudnia. Nie było mrozu, zaczynał padać mały śnieżek. Skierowała się w stronę poczty, gdyż Petunia jej powiedziała jakiś czas temu przez telefon, że fotkę wściekłego Vernona (którą zrobi mu, jak nadarzy się okazja) prześle jej pocztą.

Doszła już do poczty i weszła do środka. Zapytał więc:

\- Jest dla mnie jakiś list?

\- Tak, wczoraj przyszedł jeden dla pani.

Lily wzięła go i wyszła. Po drodze sprawdziła, że rzeczywiście był od jej siostry.

Wróciła do domu i weszła do salonu. Usiadła na kanapie i otworzyła go.

\- Hej, James, zobacz, co mi Tunia przysłała.

\- Pokaż!

Wyjęła z koperty kartkę i fotografię.

\- Dobra, najpierw list. Słuchajcie. – zwróciła się do Jamesa i Harry'ego, który siedział na kolanach ojca.

\- Słuchamy cię, słuchamy.

\- _**„Kochana Lily!**_

 _ **Nie uwierzysz, co się u nas działo (chociaż, znając cię, ty potrafisz uwierzyć w rzeczy bardziej niewiarygodne). Pamiętasz, jaka Ci mówiłam o tym, że Vernon miał pojechać do Polski, by oferować Polakom sprzedaż jego świdrów z jego fabryki, Grunnings? Otóż, nie wypadło to zgodnie z jego zamierzeniami. Wyjazd został odwołany. Dlaczego? Rzecz wydaje się nieco śmieszna, ale, serio, mówię Ci, tam wybuchł stan wojenny! Umiesz to sobie wyobrazić? Jaruzelski się uparł, że wizyty obcokrajowców, w tym Anglików, są niepożądane, bo mogliby się do ich kraju dostać jacyś szpiedzy."**_

\- Przecież to chore! – wyrwało się Jamesowi. – Przepraszam, czytaj dalej.

\- _**„Vernon był tak zdenerwowany (mówiąc łagodnie, rzecz jasna!), że aż się miotał po domu. Oczywiście, mój mąż rodziny nie bije, czemu miałby to robić? Wściekał się na tych psycholi Rosjan i Polaków (nie wszyscy pewnie są tacy, bo słyszałam jak mówił coś o braku wolności dla związków zawodowych, że powięzili normalnych, a durnie rządzą. Nie wiem, czy mąż popiera tego Wałęsę i jego Solidarność, ale na pewno bardziej niż Jaruzelskiego). Jak wyglądał? Możesz to sobie zobaczyć na dołączonej fotce.**_

 _ **Całuję  
Petunia**_

 _ **P.S. Pozdrów Jamesa i Harry'ego.**_

 _ **Tunia"**_

Odłożyła list na bok i wzięła zdjęcie do ręki. James przysunął się do niej i oboje popatrzyli na zdjęcie. Ich oczom ukazała się spurpurowiała twarz, wyposażona w ogromne, sumiaste wąsy. Miała wściekłą minę, a małe, trochę jakby świńskie oczka niemal miotały błyskawice.

\- No, no, no…

James prawie wyrwał jej zdjęcie z ręki i posunął pod oczy Harry'emu.

\- Patrz synu, tak wygląda twój wujek, kiedy nie jest zadowolony z sytuacji.

\- Ooo…

\- Na ciebie się nie będzie wściekał, no bo za co?, więc nie będziesz miał okazji go takim ujrzeć, nie bój się. To co, polatamy sobie?

Harry potwierdził, więc poszli. Wszyscy troje.

 **KONIEC**


End file.
